hitsuzen
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini adalah sebuah 'keharusan', sebuah hal yang sudah digariskan. Jika pertemuan dengan seseorang adalah sebuah hitsuzen, maka perpisahan juga adalah hal yang sama." / Dan ini adalah bayaran yang harus Kuroo terima; dunia dimana Kenma tidak ada di sampingnya. / #IHFE2016


Kuroo ingat, bahwa dahulu ada penyihir yang berkata,

Bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan.

Semua yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang sudah digariskan—

'Hitsuzen', katanya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hitsuzen_

 _._

" _ **There is no such thing as a coincidence in this world. There is only the inevitable."**_

 _(Yuuko Ichihara – XxX Holic)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kuroo terkadang berpikir bahwa segala pertemuan yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan, adalah sebuh kebetulan semata. Seperti rute dalam _game_ dimana beberapa karakter yang kau temui bisa saja mengubah jalan hidupmu. Tetapi, Kuroo ingin tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia justru tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang tersebut?

Misalnya, jika dia lulus masuk ke Fukurodani dan bukan Nekoma, apakah ia akan tetap menjadi kapten di klub bola voli sekolahnya?

Atau, jika Kuroo tidak pernah bertemu dengan tim Karasuno yang menjadi rival Nekoma setelah sekian lamanya. Apakah ia masih bisa, melihat kekuatan hebat si pendek dengan nomor punggung sepuluh dari Karasuno itu?

...Atau...

Jika keluarganya saat kecil dulu tidak memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah yang dekat dengan Kenma...

"...Apa yang akan terjadi... jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kenma?"

.

.

.

 _Hidup mirip dengan permainan simulasi. Dimana ketika kau memiliki banyak pilihan dan mengambil salah satunya, maka jalan hidupmu akan berubah._

 _Kau memiliki pilihan untuk mengajak seseorang berkenalan. Kau bisa menyapanya, atau justru tidak jadi menyapa; berpikir bahwa semua itu merepotkan._

 _Namun hidupku tidak lagi sama. Ketika kau membuat keputusan, detik itu juga akan ada jalan cerita baru yang sudah tertulis untukmu._

 _Namun ketika kau menyesali apa yang tidak pernah kau lakukan..._

 _Apa kau akan berusaha untuk mengubahnya?_

.

.

.

Kuroo Tetsurou hanya memiliki dua wajah di depan orang-orang; serius, atau jahil.

Terkadang seringainya terkesan licik, namun semua orang tahu bahwa wajah itu menunjukkan kepercayaan diri bahwa dia bisa memenangkan pertandingan. Wajah seriusnya menandakan bahwa ia larut di dalam taktiknya untuk bisa mengalahkan lawan.

...Namun, jika wajah itu menangis, seluruh harapan di dunia seolah telah sirna dan tak lagi bisa kembali kepadanya.

Kuroo berlutut. Ia bahkan rela duduk bersimpuh. Di hadapannya, seorang wanita menatap tanpa ekspresi, seolah ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini. Namun Kuroo tak berhenti—berkali-kali ia bersujud, melupakan harga dirinya. Dan yang sedari tadi ia katakan hanyalah, _'Tolong selamatkan dia... selamatkan Kenma.'_

"Kau bisa masuk ke dalam toko ini.. berarti kau memang membutuhkan sesuatu," Rambut panjang wanita tersebut jatuh ke berbagai arah, membentuk jalur kusut di lantai. Merah matanya seperti rubah yang penuh tipu muslihat—namun Kuroo tidak lagi memiliki pilihan.

"Kau—kau penyihir dimensi yang dirumorkan orang-orang itu, bukan?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku memiliki nama, sih—Yuuko Ichihara."

"Kau bisa mengabulkan perminataan, bukan? Apapun permintaan itu?"

"Menghidupkan kembali yang telah mati adalah sesuatu yang mustahil."

"Kenma belum mati! Hanya saja—jika memang tidak segera diselamatkan, Kenma akan—"

Kuroo tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tak rela berkata ' _mati',_ mulutnya tak mau mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa saja menjadi kenyataan.

"Ini salahku... aku—aku mohon, aku ingin mengubah pilihanku di hari itu. Kalau saja aku tidak berkata pada Kenma kalau aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah ulang tahun darinya, Kenma mungkin tidak akan berakhir seperti ini!"

"Ah, jadi yang kau sesali adalah masa lalu."

"Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu!"

"Apakah itu keinginanmu?"

"Iya. Aku ingin kembali dan—dan menyelamatkan Kenma di hari itu. Aku.. aku akan membayarnya dengan apapun."

"Mengubah masa lalu adalah hal yang cukup berat. Bayaran yang kau berikan harus setimpal.. Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Apapun akan kuberikan, kumohon."

"Meskipun ketika Kozume Kenma bisa hidup kembali, ia tak akan mengingatmu lagi?"

.

.

.

 _ **[[Asalkan aku dapat menyelamatkan Kenma, apapun tidak menjadi masalah.]]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ketika Kuroo membuka mata, ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah waktu dimana ia seharusnya ada.

Ia terbangun di tengah angin musim dingin dan juga salju yang turun. Sekelilingnya dihiasi warna putih. Tak ada yang berbeda jika ia hanya melihat sekilas; namun ketika ia memperhatikan lebih dekat, ini jelas bukan waktu dimana ia seharusnya berada.

Ia memperhatikan televisi besar yang terpampang di _Shibuya._ Acara TV itu sudah ia tonton sebelumnya. Ia memperhatikan spanduk diskon toko yang bertuliskan 'diskon besar sampai tanggal dua puluh', diskon itu telah lewat. Ia telah kembali ke waktu seminggu yang lalu. Tanggal tujuh belas november.

Hari ulang tahunnya—tepat ketika Kenma mengalami kecelakaan.

"Aku benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu.."

Kuroo mencoba menanyakan waktu pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berjalan. ' _Sekarang pukul sebelas siang',_ ucapnya. Kuroo mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih—pukul sebelas, berarti ia masih berada di rumah, begitu juga dengan Kenma. Ia berbalik arah dan berlari ke arah rumah Kenma; melewati padatnya orang di tengah kota. Entah sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf ketika tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, dan entah sudah berapa kali juga ia nyaris terjatuh.

Kenma. Kenma. Kenma.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya Kenma.

Kuroo berlari sampai ke tempat dimana jalanan tak begitu lagi ramai; ia berbelok ke arah blok perumahan yang ia kenal. Sedikit lagi sampai, pikirnya.

Sedikit lagi... sampai.

.

.

.

" _Hadiah? Hahaha, Kenma, kau tahu 'kan aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu—"_

" _Kau bohong."_

" _Serius! Aku tidak butuh hadiah."_

" _Bukannya kau sengaja bilang begitu agar kau bisa kabur di hari ulang tahunmu, Kuroo?"_

" _...Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan."_

" _Aku tahu kau menghindariku selama beberapa waktu ini, Kuroo. Kalau kuingat lagi, entahlah—mungkin semenjak kau menjadi kekasih Aika-san?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kuroo menyesal. Sungguh menyesal.

Jika saja di hari itu dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kenma, mungkin tragedi ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jika saja ia tidak pernah menerima gadis yang menyatakan cintanya itu hanya karena ia ingin mencoba berpacaran, mungkin tragedi ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jika saja pacarnya itu tidak terus-terusan bilang bahwa Kenma adalah pengganggu di dalam hubungan mereka, mungkin tragedi ini...

Tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Tetapi apa yang sudah terjadi tak bisa diubah kembali, bukan? Segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah digariskan. _Hitsuzen,_ penyihir itu menyebutnya. Sebuah 'keharusan'.

Jika kau ingin mengubah sesuatu yang telah pasti, harga yang kau bayar pasti akan tinggi. Tidak sekedar nyawamu saja, tidak sekedar eksistensimu saja. Ada harga yang lebih besar daripada itu semua.

Meski harus dilupakan, meski Kenma tak akan pernah lagi bisa mengingat dirinya, Kuroo tak masalah. Menyakitkan, memang—namun...

Kenma pasti lebih menderita, bukan? Entah berapa lama ia menahan sakit karena perlakuan Kuroo terhadapnya. Kuroo bahkan mengusir Kenma ketika temannya itu datang membawa hadiah. Semua itu hanya demi memenuhi keinginan satu perempuan yang Kuroo bahkan tidak kenal sepenuhnya. Tidak seperti ia mengenal Kenma.

"—Kenma.."

Tidak seperti ia mengenal Kenma; yang semenjak kecil sudah berada di sisinya.

Yang sedari awal, sudah bermain voli bersama dirinya.

"Kenma.."

—Yang semenjak awal...

Sudah mengambil ruang di hatinya.

 _ **[["Jika saja aku lebih memilih untuk jujur kepadanya,"**_

" _ **Mungkinkah saat ini aku sedang tersenyum bersama Kenma, tepat di sampingnya?"]]**_

.

.

.

Di hadapan Kuroo saat ini, adalah pintu dengan warna putih yang biasanya bisa ia ketuk tanpa harus merasa ragu. Dari luar, ia dapat melihat jendela kamar Kenma dan lampu yang menyala, menandakan Kenma mungkin masih ada di dalam kamarnya saat ini. Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu tiga kali, menunggu siapapun untuk datang dan membukanya. Yang menyambutnya adalah Ibu dari Kenma; yang mengatakan bahwa Kenma baru saja pergi.

"Kenma bilang ia akan pergi ke rumahmu, nak?"

"Eh—" Kuroo terlambat. "A-apa ia sudah pergi sejak tadi?"

"Tidak, baru saja ia pergi. Mungkin kau bisa menyusulnya di jalan."

Kuroo berpamitan, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia kini berjalan menuju arah rumahnya sendiri. Kali ini ia harus tepat waktu, jika tidak, hal yang sama hanya akan terulang kembali. Untuk apa ia kembali ke masa lalu hanya untuk menyaksikan penyesalannya terjadi dua kali?

Jalanan yang licin karena salju tak menghentikan Kuroo untuk berlari. Ia terjatuh beberapa kali—seolah hidup memang mencegahnya untuk bisa berbahagia. Membuatnya jatuh, kemudian mendorongnya lagi hingga tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Tetapi Kuroo balas berteriak, ' _Persetan denganmu, aku akan kembali berlari!'._

 _ **[[Demi seseorang yang amat ia sayangi.]]**_

Jalan yang ia lalui seperti tidak memiliki akhir. Waktu terasa lama, jarak terasa jauh; dan nafasnya mulai terputus-putus. Ia tak mengetahui waktu saat ini, ia hanya berharap bahwa Kenma belum mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mengalami kejadian yang sama untuk dua kali. Kuroo berbelok dan menemukan rumahnya yang mulai terlihat dari kejauhan, tembok abu-abu dan atap oranye tertutup salju. Senyum perlahan muncul di wajahnya; berpikir bahwa ia akhirnya telah sampai.

"—Sudah kubilang, pergi dari sini, Kenma!"

 _ **[[—Senyumnya menghilang, tubuhnya membeku.]]**_

Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak—

"Kuroo, aku tak akan.. mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan—"

"PERGI!"

Tidak, **tidak.**

 **Tidak untuk kedua kalinya.**

"Kuroo, ayolah. Kau tidak perlu semarah itu, ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Menurutmu ada apa, hah? Kau tidak tahu bahwa kehadiranmu membuat kekasihku merasa tidak nyaman?! Kau itu seperti orang ketiga, Kenma."

 _ **[[Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?]]**_

"Kuroo—"

 _ **[[Aku hanya menutupi perasaanku sendiri. Aku tak mau kau tahu bahwa perasaanku kepadamu tidaklah seperti teman pada umumnya.]]**_

"Pergi, Kenma."

 _ **[[Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah ingin kau pergi.]]**_

Rasanya seperti menonton ulang sebuah film di televisi. Hanya saja, pemeran utamanya adalah dirimu sendiri. Kuroo melihat untuk dua kali, sosok Kenma yang berlari meninggalkan rumahnya, dan juga dirinya yang menunduk untuk sesaat; menahan tangis, jika ia ingat dengan benar. Kuroo teringat kembali akan kata-kata penyihir dimensi bahwa ia tidak boleh terlihat oleh dirinya sendiri di masa lalu, namun Kuroo tidak peduli. Ia berlari, melewati sosoknya yang sedang menahan tangis, dan berlari mengejar Kenma. Untuk sesaat, ia yakin ia bertemu mata dengan Kuroo satu minggu yang lalu. Dan kedua mata itu sama-sama melukiskan rasa sesal yang amat dalam.

 _ **[[Namun satu hal yang tidak dilakukan oleh masa lalu adalah; mengejar sosok Kenma dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Berusaha menghapus jarak dan juga penyesalan.]]**_

 _ **[[Dan kini, masa depan yang akan melakukannya.]]**_

.

.

.

"Kenma, tunggu!"

Langkah kaki Kuroo semakin cepat, namun Kenma tak mau berhenti. Ia terus berlari, meski biasanya ia paling tidak mau untuk melakukan hal yang melelahkan seperti ini—ah, Kuroo pasti sudah benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Namun stamina Kenma tidak sebagus dirinya, dan cepat atau lambat, pasti Kenma akan merasa lelah.

"Kenma!" Kuroo berhasil meraih lengannya; Kenma tidak melakukan perlawanan, ataupun berteriak meminta Kuroo untuk membiarkan dirinya pergi.

Kenma hanya terdiam,

Tak mau menoleh,

...Dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

 _ **[[Dan orang selalu berkata; bahwa diam adalah marah yang paling besar.]]**_

"Kenma.." Kuroo mengatur nafas di dalam jeda. "Aku tahu aku baru saja bersikap bodoh. Tapi—kumohon, maukah kau mendengarkan aku?"

Kenma masih tidak mau menoleh.

"Kumohon. Setidaknya—maukah kau melihat ke arahku?"

—Sunyi.

"Kenma—"

"...Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Aika- _san."_

Ah, akhirnya Kenma berbicara. Kuroo menarik nafas lega.

"A.. aku tahu. Maafkan aku mengenai hal itu, Kenma, aku—aku memang bodoh."

"Kau tidak perlu semarah itu."

"Aku tahu, Kenma. Aku meminta maaf, tak masalah jika kau tidak mau memaafkan aku, tapi..."

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kembalilah, jangan tinggalkan Aika- _san."_

"Kenma, kumohon—"

"Tinggalkan aku, Kuroo."

Kini ia mengerti bagaimana sakitnya.

Ia telah mengusir Kenma dengan kata-kata yang sama dari mulutnya.

Rasanya begitu sakit ketika seseorang datang dalam kehidupanmu dan kau mengusirnya begitu saja, seolah kau tidak diinginkan. Kau mengatakan benci dengan mudah, namun kau akan merasakan bahwa dia adalah sosok yang berharga ketika dia pergi untuk selamanya.

Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kau sadar; bahwa yang kau cintai adalah dia yang tak pernah kau hargai.

"Kenma, aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh ketika aku mengatakan 'pergi'. Percayalah padaku, aku memiliki... alasanku sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau dengar."

"Kenma—"

"Alasan? Kau tidak perlu alasan, Kuroo. Aku mengerti kalau kau memang membenciku, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Kenma!"

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan aku, bukankah kau membenci—"

"—AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Seketika, Kenma berhenti berbicara.

"Aku mungkin memang bodoh, aku menutupi perasaanku sendiri, berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa jijik, maka dari itu aku menjauh dan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, Kenma."

"...Hentikan."

"Kau pikir aku menyukai Aika seperti aku menyukaimu? Tidak. Kalau aku bisa, yang ingin aku peluk adalah kau. Yang ingin aku genggam tangannya, itu adalah kau. **Yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu."**

"—Diam, Kuroo!"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" suara lantangnya membuat Kenma menutup mulut rapat-rapat—matanya menyipit, menahan air mata untuk keluar. "Apa yang harus kulakukan... agar kau percaya...?"

Salju yang berjatuhan tidak terasa indah seperti yang seharusnya. Namun dinginnya angin begitu menusuk, menambahkan perih di dalam hati keduanya. Apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk membuat seseorang percaya akan apa yang kau katakan?

—Terlebih lagi, ketika kau sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam?

"...Kuroo, kau—"

"Aku tidak berbohong, oke? Setidaknya kali ini, aku berkata jujur."

" _ **Untuk kali ini saja, maukah kau percaya kepadaku?"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kuroo, ayolah. Kau harus pulih, oke? Kenma tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini."_

" _Bagaimana caranya, Yaku? Ini semua terjadi karena aku. Kalau saja aku tidak berkata kasar kepadanya, tidak mengusirnya—mungkin Kenma tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan."_

" _Ini bukan salahmu, bukan. Memang pengendara truk itu yang mabuk, dan—"_

" _Tetap saja, Yaku—"_

 _ **[["Yang menyakitinya lebih dulu adalah aku."]]**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Masih teringat jelas kabar buruk yang sampai kepadanya. Rasanya seperti membuka surat yang tidak diharapkan.

' _Kuroo, Kenma mengalami kecelakaan, tepat setelah ia pulang dari rumahmu.',_ ucap mereka.

Oh, tetapi mereka tak tahu kenyataan.

Bukan kecelakaan semata yang membuat Kenma menderita;

Namun perlakuannya yang membuat lelaki itu perlahan mati dari dalam.

Apa bisa, memperbaiki masa lalu? Rasanya akan lucu, pasti. Kau seolah ingin memperbaiki tembok yang retak dengan sebuah lakban kecil. Kau ingin membawa seseorang yang nyaris mati untuk hidup kembali.

Namun semua itu ternyata bisa dilakukan, semustahil apapun hal itu terdengar. Meski bayarannya begitu besar, dan ia siap untuk merelakan apa saja di dalam hidupnya.

Untuk Kenma seorang.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Kuroo?"

Meski kebahagiannya hanya untuk sesaat, meski seluruh kebahagiaannya akan lenyap dari muka bumi selamanya—

"Aku mencintaimu, sedari dulu."

 _ **[[Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan.]]**_

Apa ia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan benar?

Kali ini, tidak akan ada pengendara yang mabuk dan menabrak Kenma, bukan?

Tidak ada yang tersakiti lagi, bukan?

—Tidak ada mimpi buruk lagi...

...Bukan?

Ah, batas waktunya sampai kapan? Kuroo tidak bisa mengingat. Apa ia sudah berhasil mengubah masa lalu? Apa Kenma di masa depan kini sudah membuka matanya kembali? Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?

—Harus sampai kapan...

...Ia menunggu sampai akhirnya ia menghilang dari ingatan Kenma, layaknya salju yang mencair di atas tanah?

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan, Kuroo?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" _**—Terlebih, ini adalah waktu terakhirku bersamamu.**_

"Ini memang memalukan. Tetapi apa itu berarti kau akan memperlakukan aku seperti kau memperlakukan Aika- _san?_ "

"Kalau kau mau, iya. Aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti seorang putri, kalau kau mau." _**Tetapi, apa masih sempat aku melakukan hal itu?**_

"Kau berjanji untuk tetap ada di sampingku?"

"...Aku berjanji." – _ **Aku berbohong.**_

.

 _ **[[Aku membohongimu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan aku tidak menyesal.]]**_

 _ **[[Maaf karena aku berkhianat.]]**_

 _ **[[Namun kebahagiaanmu membutuhkan kepergianku sebagai bayaran—sebagai pengorbanan.]]**_

 _ **[[Meski seluruh kebahagiaanku harus lenyap dari dunia ini,]]**_

 _ **[[Kurasa satu senyummu adalah sebuah imbalan yang setara.]]**_

 _ **.**_

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku memberi jawaban?"

"Aku 'kan tidak melarangmu, Kenma." _**Ah, apakah tawaku terdengar hampa?**_

"Kau akan tetap disini setelah aku memberikanmu jawaban, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana?" _**–Maaf.**_

"—Tetapi, Kuroo. Entah kenapa, sosokmu seperti... menipis."

Kuroo seketika membuka mata—apa?

Ia dapat melihat bahwa perlahan tubuhnya menghilang; seolah ia akan bersatu dengan udara dan lenyap diantara salju di bulan November. Ah, apakah waktunya sudah tiba? Apa ini artinya, ia berhasil menyelamatkan Kenma?

...Apa ia sudah berhasil mengubah masa lalu dan juga masa depan?

"Ahaha, itu mungkin... hanya perasaanmu saja, Kenma."

"Tapi—Kuroo!" Kenma sedikit panik ketika ia merasakan tangannya tak bisa meraih sosok Kuroo—meskipun Kuroo tepat ada di hadapannya. Ia seperti menepuk udara hampa; dan semakin lama, sosok Kuroo semakin memudar.

"Hey, Kenma. Bukankah kau tadi mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kuroo, tolong jelaskan—apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kumohon, Kenma—katakanlah jawabanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kumohon?"

"Aku—"

Oh, tidak—Kenma sudah tak bisa lagi membedakan tubuh Kuroo dan juga salju yang menumpuk di atas tanah. Kakinya bahkan sudah tidak terlihat—ada apa? Kenapa?

"—Aku juga menyukaimu semenjak lama!"

Berubah menjadi hantu, menjadi sosok yang hidup di dalam ketidak-adaan, apapun wujudmu itu tidak masalah.

Aku memang menyukaimu karena kau adalah ' _ **kau'.**_

"Apakah kau sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa menyadarinya?!"

"...Wah, wajahmu merah, Kenma."

"Bodoh! Jangan menghilang! Kumohon—kau bilang kau tidak akan pergi jika aku memberikan jawaban—"

"...Maafkan aku."

"...Jangan menghilang..."

Ia sudah memohon terlalu banyak; keegoisannya sudah tidak bisa lagi diberikan pengampunan. Resiko yang ia terima terlalu besar, dan penyihir dimensi pasti sudah tidak bisa lagi memberikan bantuan lebih dari apa yang sudah ia minta. Seperti apapun Kenma memohon agar Kuroo tidak pergi dari sisinya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Setidaknya, setelah aku membuatmu menangis seperti ini..."

Terpisah, terpisah, hingga semakin jauh jarak tercipta. Mungkin setelah ini, jarak yang ada akan menghilang sepenuhnya; dan akan tergantikan dengan tembok besar yang entah dimana ujungnya. Kau akan melupakan aku, sementara aku akan tetap mengingatmu. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu, sementara kau mungkin akan berjalan bersama seseorang yang lain di sampingmu.

Menyakitkan, memang.

"Tetapi, selama aku masih bisa menjaga senyumanmu..."

.

 _ **[["Aku tidak akan pernah merasa menyesal."]]**_

 _ **.**_

"KUROO!"

—Yang ia peluk adalah sesuatu yang tak ada. Ia dapat merasakan angin yang menusuk celah mantelnya, dan juga salju yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya terasa hangat karena air mata.

...Dan untuk sesaat, Kenma menatap ke arah kedua telapak tangannya.

"...Eh?"

.

 _ **[[Meski aku memang harus menghilang dari duniamu,]]**_

 _ **[[Meski aku harus menanggung rasa sakit ini sendirian..]]**_

 _ **.**_

"...Kenapa... aku menangis, ya?"

Dengan kain lengan mantelnya, ia menghapus air mata; namun aneh, rasanya ia tak bisa berhenti menangis. Ia tak tahu apa alasan ia merasa sedih seperti ini; hanya ada sakit yang tidak dapat ia artikan, tersimpan di dalam hatinya.

Kenapa?

—Kenapa air matanya tidak mau berhenti?

"Aku merasa seperti... kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga."

Di dalam ingatannya, ada satu potongan puzzle yang rasanya diambil secara paksa. Membiarkan tempat itu kosong tanpa diberi penggantinya, menghasilkan gambar yang tidak sempurna. Dan berapa kalipun ia berusaha mengingat... ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

" _ **...Tetapi, siapa?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[[Siapa orang yang telah aku lupakan?]]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya, kalau kau mau."

Yuuko Ichihara tahu bahwa dirinya saat ini—atau **selama ini** , adalah sosok yang dilihat tidak memiliki hati. Mengabulkan permintaan, namun meminta bayaran yang menyakitkan. Tetapi—percayalah; Yuuko sendiri tidak memiliki pilihan. Maka dari itu ia berharap tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melihat toko miliknya, agar tidak ada permohonan yang membuat mereka menderita pada akhirnya.

"Ini sudah menjadi resiko, bukan? Aku... tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Mengubah masa lalu memang membutuhkan bayaran yang berat. Aku.. sudah mengatakannya kepadamu semenjak awal. Tidak hanya Kozume Kenma—memori orang-orang di sekitarmu juga akan berubah karenanya."

"Ya, aku tahu, nona penyihir."

"Dan kau tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak. Kalau aku tidak melakukan apa-apa... aku akan jauh lebih menyesal."

 _ **[[Aku sudah bilang, bukan?]]**_

 _ **[[Senyuman darimu sudah menjadi imbalan yang setara.]]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Salju musim dingin kini tergantikan dengan nuansa merah muda di bulan april. Kelopak bunga sakura menari tertiup angin—melakukan perjalanan dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain. Sama seperti dirinya yang berusaha untuk tetap hidup dan berjalan maju; meskipun kekosongan yang ada di dalam dirinya membuatnya sempat terbelenggu.

Semester baru sudah dimulai di sekolah menengah atas Nekoma. Kenma Kozume kini resmi menjadi anak kelas tiga, bersiap menjadi siswa yang akan menghadapi banyak ujian untuk universitas. Sepertinya mulai sekarang, ia tidak akan bisa lagi banyak main _game_ seperti biasanya. Tetapi karena ia tidak mengikuti klub apapun, setidaknya waktu luang yang ia miliki lebih banyak.

—Selama lima bulan, Kozume Kenma merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam hidupnya.

Ia merasa bahwa... tidak, ia bukanlah siswa yang tidak bergabung dengan suatu klub. Namun ia tidak bisa mengingat klub apa yang rasanya pernah ia ikuti.

Kenma juga merasa bahwa ia biasanya tidak pulang sendiri. Ada yang menemaninya berjalan sampai stasiun. Ada yang mengganggu konsentrasinya ketika bermain _game_ di dalam kereta. Ada yang selalu memberikan komentar menyebalkan di setiap apa yang ia lakukan.

 **Orang itu ada.**

Namun Kenma tidak bisa menemukannya. Ia mencoba bertanya kepada orangtuanya, dan mendapatkan jawaban bahwa selama ini, tidak ada teman yang rumahnya cukup dekat untuk bisa pergi dan pulang sekolah bersamanya. Ia bertanya pada teman sekelasnya, dan mereka berkata bahwa Kenma tidak memiliki teman dekat selain beberapa orang yang ada di kelasnya.

Ia mengacak-acak album fotonya, dan tidak menemukan foto dirinya bersama siapapun kecuali orang yang ia kenal; dan juga beberapa foto janggal dimana dia hanya ada sendiri disana—meski ia merasa bahwa seharusnya, **ia tidak sendirian.**

Kozume Kenma menyerah. Biarlah kekosongan itu dibiarkan, ia mencari namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berjalan dan terus melanjutkan hidup; tak mungkin ia terus-terusan mencari sesuatu yang tak pasti, bukan?

"Ah!"

Konsol _game_ nya nyaris jatuh ketika Kenma—tanpa sadar—menubruk seorang lelaki yang lebih jangkung darinya. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat, ini memang salahnya. Ia meminta maaf dan berjalan kembali, meninggalkan orang tak dikenal tersebut. Ia memakai seragam Nekoma, namun ada tanda kelulusan yang tertempel di saku seragamnya. Mungkin seorang senior?

"Kuroo, kau sedang apa? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti ditinggal, loh."

"Ah, maaf, Yaku. Aku hanya..."

"Kenapa?"

"..Tidak. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang berpotensi menjadi _setter_ yang hebat. Sayangnya, ia tidak bermain voli, hahaha!"

"Oh, ayolah, Kuroo... kau sudah lulus dan kau sudah bukan kapten lagi, dan kau masih memikirkan hal yang bersangkutan dengan bola voli?"

"Maaf, sudah kebiasaanku." Kuroo tertawa hambar; meski Yaku tidak menyadarinya. "...Jadi, karena kau tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganku, kau tidak bermain voli ya, Kenma?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayo."

—Dan bagaikan akhir dari cerita yang memiliki rute takdir yang berbeda;

Keduanya berjalan berpisah, tanpa saling menyapa dan berbicara.

Ini adalah dunia dimana Kuroo dan Kenma memilih opsi yang berbeda; seperti permainan simulasi di dunia nyata.

Dan keduanya harus memilih untuk tidak saling mengenal..

 _ **[[Setidaknya,]]**_

 _ **[[Kau tersenyum, bukan?]]**_

.

.

.

Kenma kali ini berjalan dengan lebih hati-hati; ia tak mau konsol _game_ nya yang berharga harus jatuh dan rusak begitu saja. Ia kembali berjalan, namun melewati jalur yang lebih sepi dari biasanya; ingin menghindari ramainya kerumunan orang. Jalanan ini memang jarang sekali ia lalui, hanya ada rumah dan juga toko jajanan sederhana di sepanjang jalannya. Gedung tinggi yang membelakangi membuat suasana menjadi bertambah sepi, dan dari sudut mata...

Kenma melihat suatu bangunan aneh yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat, penasaran; apakah ini rumah penduduk? Atau sebuah toko antik?

Dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berjalan masuk melewati pagar; membuka pintu dan disambut oleh wanita dengan tatapan dingin dari matanya.

"...Selamat datang. Kalau kau bisa melihat toko ini, berarti kau memiliki permohonan, ya?"

—Sungguh ironis.

Sekuat apapun sihirnya, Yuuko tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan seseorang.

Jika pertemuan adalah sesuatu yang sudah digariskan oleh takdir—sebuah keharusan, _Hitsuzen,_ maka perpisahan jugalah hal yang sama. Dan jika pertemuan harus kembali digariskan meski harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang sangat besar, maka itulah takdirnya.

 _ **[["Katakan permohonanmu dan aku akan mengabulkannya;]]**_

 _ **[[...Dengan imbalan yang setara."]]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **F I N**_


End file.
